Path of the Fox Sage
by MadaraRennigan
Summary: What if Naruto had more the the nine tails sealed into him? Don't hate this is my first story. Rated M just in case.
1. The Begining

**Path of the Fox Sage**

We know Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him but what if there was someone sealed inside him with the Fox?

October the tenth, his 5th birthday, was shaping up to be like all his other birthdays. The day had been all right; he had just stayed inside and hid. Then at night the civilians and Nin who had been drinking heavily had broken down his door and dragged him away. Then began the yearly tradition of beating up the defenseless little kid. On this occasion there was either a bigger mob than usual or they were even angrier than other years. When the civilians had their turn the Nin (mostly chuunin) had attacked him. By the time the sun came up he was near death. As the mob dispersed Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.  
>When he awoke he was in a dark cave with a huge cage at the back (As he is five his mind is not hurt enough to be a sewer yet. Actually at this point the only thing to do that would be Gai and his gay friend Kakashi kissing. (Actually that is very scary as they use the sunset genjutsu, the same as when Gai and Lee hug, that has caused many people to piss their pants and run away. It was so bad that it was put into the bingo book. FWI that includes Konoha.) As Naruto neared the cage a voice roared out <strong>"RELEASE ME YOU FOOLISH HUMAN OR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR RACE." <strong>  
>Now as you can imagine Naruto pissed himself. I mean what would you do if a voice screamed that it was going to kill you? He was reaching up to open the cage when he felt something grab him and pull him back. He looked up and saw three men. One looked like an older version of him (guess who), the second had red hair; eyes with a ripple pattern and a horned forehead protector, and the last had brown hair and strange eyes. They had a ripple pattern, three tomoe, and were pale purple (imagine what would happen if you combined the three great dojutsu). The first one spoke "Hello Naruto, My name is Minato Namekaze, your father, this is Kage Uzumaki your ancestor who was known as the sage of six paths and this is… come to think of it I never learned your name."<br>" I am called the Kenji no Hi or demon of fire, but you can call me Hi. I am the great-grandfather of Kage and father of your clan's founder. Well, your mothers clan anyway."  
>Naruto didn't know what to make of this and he said as much. "What is going on here? Why can't I open the cage, and what do you want?" "We will not tell you about the cage, yet, but we are here to help you and train you." "What will you teach me?" "Well…<p> 


	2. A talk with the Hokage

**Chapter two is up and I will try to update ASAP. Thank you for understanding that I am busy and have other things that I need to do. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Fic Start**

**Two months later**

Naruto had been busy over the past two months. First he find out he is the heir of not only the Fourth Hokage but also that he was the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, and he was its current head, and the Sage of Six Paths. Now though he was on his way to talk to the Old Man, he had a few questions for him and now was the time to ask.

Sarutobi had just finished a battle of epic proportions with the kages most feared nemesis, paperwork, and was about to read some of his "precious" Icha Icha when his secretary announced that Naruto was here to see him. "Send him in.," he said. "Hey old man." "Naruto must you always call me that, it is very disrespectful." "Well I figured that if you didn't like it you would have done something by now." The third just sighed, "So Naruto what can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can tell me why I have a fox in my gut and didn't know that my das was the Fourth."

At that the third paled considerably. "And I don't want that "I was trying to protect you" bullshit either. If you had told people I don't think that they would want to beat me and as for other nin you could have ANBU on me if you wanted, and I mean more that the ones that you have following me now."

After Naruto was done all the Third could do was look at him. "Naruto… the counsel demanded that you not be told of your true heritage."

Naruto looked at him then he tilted his head like he was listening to someone. "Old man, you do know that the council is an advisor to the Hokage and that they have no power, right?"

"Um Naruto… where did you learn all this?"

"Oh I learned it from dad and my grandfathers."

Now the Thirds thoughts were something like this "_WTF where did he find this out? Is the fox talking to him? If he is them how does he know all this?"_ He said none of this to Naruto and instead just asked him "Can you tell me their names?"

"Ok, well my dad is the Fourth Minato Namikaze, the other is Ryu Usumaki the sage of six paths, and the last is the Hi no Kenji, but we call him Hi. And they told me to tell you that shadow clones help with paperwork." The smirk on his face when he said that was bigger than the Hokage monument.

And with this the Third proceeded to hit his head on his desk, repeatedly. It was so simple and yet he had never realized it.

"So anything else you want Naruto?" "Well I do want my money and the key to my clan compound, oh and my seat on the council, if it isn't too much to ask." "The money and key is no problem but you are too young to have a seat."

"But ji-ji you forget that I have over 300 years worth of experience thanks to my "friends." There was a pause then "Oh yah I need to tell ya about my eyes."

He focused his chakra to his eyes and when he opened them they were purple with a dot like purple and three ripple like rings. At this the Third nearly had a heart attack. When he recovered he said "Ok we are going to see the council and tell them about this and the clan heads will help me decide what to do. Also you are right, they have too much power and it needs to be dealt with. ANBU I want you to stand guard in case anything happens. I might need you to pull some stray roots." (Somewhere in Konoha Danzo sneezed at this) The Third smiled, oh how he was going to stick it to the council.

**Thanks to everyone who read this and I will start on chapter three soon. I would like to announce that I am taking ideas for Naruto's girlfriends/wives. He will need at least three due to the CRA so give me some couples that you want to see. The only rules are No Sakura, Tsunade, Ino, or yaoi. **


	3. The Council Gets Fed Up

**I would like to thank everyone who made this story one of their alerts. Every time that I find one of those in my mailbox I think that someone new is enjoying the fruit of my labor.**

**I am sorry that I forgot the disclaimer but now I am putting it in. **

**Good Author Style: Disclaimer No Jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then Naruto would have extreme power and an awesome Dojutsu that kicks eveyones ass.**

_Ramen-_thinking

**Ramen**-Jutsu/ Summon

_**Ramen**_-Kage talking/thinking

**RAMEN**-Hi talking/thinking

_Ramen_-Minato talking/thinking

Fic Begin

Naruto and the Hokage made their way to the council chambers right after their talk. When they were right outside the chambers an ANBU appeared right in front of them. "Weasel (guess who) what do you have to report?"

"Well Hokage-sama, Danzo is ranting to the council right now. He is trying to call a vote to put Naruto into the ROOT program before you get there to stop him."

"Good work. I want you to get in there and be ready to arrest Danzo and the civilian council when I give the signal."

The ANBU nodded before disappearing into the wall. "Naruto do you have a way to prove that this is not the fox taking control of you?"

"Ya ji-ji, I was told to use the summoning jutsu to bring them out to meet the council. They also told me that I had a clan seat?"

"Yes you have a clan seat and can claim it when you become a Genin but not before. Also why didn't you bring them out just now?"

"I knew that you would believe me with the codes they gave me."

"Ok Naruto I will go in first and tell them what happened. When you come in if anyone talks about Kyuubi then ANBU will take them out. Then we will have the rest of the ANBU arrest the people who hurt you."

With that the Hokage entered the room to find Danzo speaking to the council and the vote about to commence.

**Evil Author Style: Timeskip no jutsu**

**Five Minutes earlier in the Council Chambers.**

Danzo was having a good day. He had woken up felling like something important was going to happen. When he checked with his ROOT he found that all missions were completed and he decided to give his men a day off. Little did he know that they would have many days off to come, in jail, for treason. Currently he was trying to get the council to give him the demon child to "train" (Re: Brainwash).

"Honorable council I would like to talk to you about the demon child. My ANBU have reported that he has been receiving training from someone. I am inclined to believe that he is in contact with the Kyuubi."

At this the council erupted into chaos. "kill him." "Kill the demon." "Toss him out of the village." "Beat him, cut off his leg, and make him eat it till he dies of blood loss." At his several people vomited. Then Danzo (after getting a nice view of last nights ramen) decided to take control. "We will NOT be doing that. Bad, bad Haruno. I propose that we need to train him to do what we want. We need to put him into the ROOT program. So with that said all in fav…" "Danzo SHUT UP." The 3rd hokage had arrived.

**Evil Author Style: Secret Technique: Cliffhanger no jutsu.**

Not really sorry but I am an evil author.

"I am not going to allow you to put Naruto into your ROOT program, which I ordered you to disband. Now that you have admitted it I don't need to explain this." Sarutobi adopted a sweet tone, "Danzo, you are… UNDER ARREST ALONG WITH THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL AND ELDERS FOR CRIMES AGAINST KONOHA AND THE HOKAGE. ANBU TAKE THEM TO ANKO AND IBIKI FOR INTERROGATION. Now that is out of the way I would like to bring in Naruto Uzumaki-Namekaze son of the fourth hokage."

"Hokage-sama you cannot be serious, I was a friend of Minato's and he did not have a son."

"He did and I have proof, Naruto if you would?"

"Of course ji-ji. **Forbidden** **Summoning: Bloodline Resurrection.**"

"_**Well here we are."**_

"**SO IT WOULD SEEM KAGE, SO IT WOULD SEEM."**

"_I don't know why we didn't just appear in the office and use hirashin to come here?"_

"**I DO NOT LIKE YOUR LITTLE JUTSU. IF I WANTED TO APPEAR IN STYLE I WOULD USE THE DEMON FLAME BLAST TRANSPORT THING. DON'T JUDGE ME I AM NOT THE TYPE TO COME UP WITH NAMES FOR THIS."**

"_**Can we just move on to telling them what WILL be happening."**_

"**FINE, WE WILL BE TEACHING NARUTO AND WE WILL ACT AS HIS JOUNIN SENSIE WHEN HE IS IN HIS GENIN TEAM. THE HUUGA CLAN WILL TRAIN HIM. HISAHSI, YOUR WIFE WILL BE THE ONE TO TRAIN HIM, AM I CLEAR OR DO WE NEED TO GET STABBY AND BURNY." **

"My wife? Are you sure?"

"**YES SHE IS THE BEST OF THE BEST FOR WHAT TYPE OF NINJA HE WILL NEED TO BE. ARE WE CLEAR?"**

"Y-yes d-demon-sama."

**Evil Author Style: Timeskip no Jutsu**

**4 hours later**

"_Now son are you ready to learn what type of style you will be learning?"_

"Yes otu-san."

"_**Naruto have you ever heard of Bondage Style?"**_

**Evil Author Style: Secret technique: Cliffhanger No jutsu**

**I hope that you enjoyed this story. Now to get a few things clear. Bondage Style belongs to Chilord and he gave it up so I will be using it. Naruto will have the same genin team as in that story with him, Hinata, and Ino. I am still looking for Naruto's wives but now only two, as I want Hinata to be one of his wives. If you do not like this TOO BAD this is my story. I will do whatever I please. So stop complaining. And in this story I will be giving him a Dojutsu, which will be called the True Rennigan (did I spell it right?) **


	4. Welcome to Genin

Path of the fox sage 4

Welcome to Genin

**Thank you for reading this story. If you people could give me some reviews so that I can start drafting Naruto meeting his wives. This will cover what happened from when he was 5 to 12 and he will NOT pass. I will try to stay true to the Manga in the story line. Only I will not use the filler arcs they are stupid and pointless. Kinda like the snake bastered. And this will also cover when and how he unlocked the dojutsu.**

**Good Author Style: Disclaimer no jutsu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Ramen-_thinking

**Ramen**-Jutsu/ Summon

_**Ramen**_-Kage talking/thinking

**RAMEN**-Hi talking/thinking

_Ramen_-Minato talking/thinking

**Fic Begin**

It had been a good 7 years since he had discovered his heritage. He had started to learn a cool style and thanks to his ji-ji (Hi) his sensei was still alive, even after she had nearly died when she had her 2nd child Hanabi. And today he would become a Genin. He thought about what had happened over the years.

**Author Style: Secret Technique: Flashback no jutsu**

"Ok Naru-kun I will be training you in my unique style. Do you have any questions?"

"Ya I do, first why are you wearing those skin-tight leather clothes? Second, why did the entire population look scared when Hokage-ji-ji told them I would be training with you?"

"Well in order I like how this type of clothing restricts movement and I will want you to get something like it along with some weights for training, second those fools all fear me and my style Mwuhahahahaha." At this a sweatdrop the size of a small watermelon appeared on Naruto's forehead.

**Author Style: Secret Technique: Flashback no jutsu: Kai**

He thought about what had happened since then. How he had made friends with his first mate Hinata.

**Author Style: Secret Technique: Flashback no jutsu**

_4 years after the training commences with Naruto Age 9_

Naruto and Hinata were training in taijutsu and they had been doing so for the past 2 hours. They finally collapsed from sheer exhaustion; in a very _compromising_ position (insert perverted giggle here) and boy did they know it.

"Looks like my little Hinata has a boyfriend." "Yes honey it does."

And in Naruto's mind it went like this "_**Well you need a mate anyway and she does come from a very important family." **__"__My son is way too young to have a mate, even though there was a marriage contract between the tow of you before you were born._" **"I THINK THAT IT IS NEVER TOO EARLY TO HAVE A MATE. AS LONG AS THEY DON'T HAVE A CHILD THIS EARLY, THAT WOULD LEAD TOO BAD THINGS, OR IT COULD BE WHAT WE NEED TO FREE US." "**_**I think that it is a very solid plan. But it will wait until later."**_

As you can imagine Naruto forgot to think and he yelled out "WHAT THE FUCK!" And then he realized that he had said that out loud. "Sorry Huyga-sama, the voices are talking and being perverted and I wanted to yell in my head but I said it out loud instead."

And at this the entire Huyga clan developed a giant sweatdrop that only got larger when "Weeell I suppose that now is a good time to revel that they have a marriage contract between them.

**Author Style: Secret Technique: Flashback no jutsu: Kai**

And today they would all become Genin, he was sure of it.

**Evil Author Style: Timeskip no jutsu**

**Several hours later**

"Ok Naruto, all you need to do to pass is to use the Transformation, Substitution, and clone jutsu."

"Ok Iruke-sensei, **Transform**" "Good" then he substituted with a chair and finally "Now do a clone" "Ok **Clone" **(I do not know what happens in English and can't spell it like it should be). "Naruto YOU FAIL!1!" After this Mizuki trys to trick Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll and his "inner voice" tells him "**IT'S A TRAP"**. And them he goes and tells the Hokage about Mizuki's plan and he gets arrested and Naruto is a Genin.

**Author Style: Horrible Cliffhanger no jutsu**

**What do you think about this chapter. Sorry it is short and ends so abruptle but I needed a palce to end it and this seemed ok. Please review so I can get Naruto his wives. If you do not review then I will marry him to Fu and Yugito. I will also be giving Naruto the Fushi no akuma or immortal demon contract. And there is a demon for everything. I even have a demon of Tora the cat. I will be bringing it out over the week period between graduation and team selections. His sensei will be Kakashi but he will be trained by the Erementaru akuma (elemental demons) as they are the holders of his contract and Minato will kick Kakashi's ass. It will take awhile as I am drained from using all those author styles in this story.**


	5. Meet Kakashi

**Thanks for the**** 1****review that I got. I am sorry that I forgot to put in how Naruto got his dojutsu. For the time we will assume that it was activated by his parents. I will use the summoning and have all four of the men, Minato, Hi, Kaze, and Kakashi. I will also be using Tayuya and Hinata as two of his wives and I still need a third.**

_Ramen-_thinking

**Ramen**-Jutsu/ Summon

_**Ramen**_-Kage talking/thinking

**RAMEN**-Hi talking/thinking

_Ramen_-Minato talking/thinking

**Author Style: Disclaimer no Jutsu: I do not own Naruto**

**Fic Begin**

That night had been fun when Naruto looked over the night. It had started well as he had listened to his voices and told the Hokage about Mizuki. Then just for a kick he tricked and beat up Mizuki. Now he was having a drink and laughing about it.

"So then he tells me "Naruto, you are the nine-tailed demon reborn" and I just looked at him and said, "Mizuki I have met the nine-tails and his is a little bitch compared to the three others. In fact I think you ought to meet them. **Forbidden** **Summoning: Bloodline Resurrection." **_"Hello Mizuki. Now what is it I hear about people thinking that I want you to kill my son?"_ "Y-y-your s-ss-son lord Hokage." "_Yes he is, and now, you will die._"

And the rest is history apart from the fact that Mizuki died and they all pissed on his grave the next day. The next week passed quickly and before you knew it, it was the day before team placement. _"__Ok son, tomorrow you will be put on a team and start the demon D-ranks, we will of course be acting as your leader on missions outside the leaf. Other than that the sensei you get will be working with you."_

"**BEFORE THAT THOUGH, I HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU. THIS IS A JUTSU THAT NORMALLY YOU WOULD NOT USE UNTILL YOU WERE OLDER BUT I THINK THAT IT IS SAFE TO GIVE YOU. THIS IS THE FUSHI NO AKUMA SUMMONING CONTRACT. THERE IS ONLY TWO OTHER PEOPLE WITH THIS CONTRACT AND WE ARE BOTH STUCK WITH YOU." **

"_**It is a great honor to get this contract. You can summon a demon for any purpose under the sun. And then some. The only thing is that holders of this contract become immortal. That is why we are still with you today, that and Minato messed up the sealing" **_

"_How many times so I need to say sorry for that before you get over it?"_

"_**I will let you know when you get there. You still have a little over 5000 times to go."**_

"Thank you for this contact I will use it so that I may become stronger, by the by can Hinata sign this? I want her to be immortal with me."

"_Ya go for it. She will be a good companion to have for all of time."_

**Author Style: Timeskip no Jutsu**

**The next day**

We will skip team 1-6 as they do not make it anyway so "Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Yamanaka Ino, you will be under Hatake Kakashi. Team eight: Uchiha Sauske, Abarame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba you will be under Mitarashi Anko. (All the people were very sorry about this and Naruto was planing the funeral.) Team nine is still in circulation so team ten, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, and Achimichi Chozi you will be under Sarutobi Asuma. Your sensei will be here to get you after lunch."

Three hours later …

Kakashi stuck his head in the door only for a demon to drop Tora the cat on his head. Needless to say he was pissed "Roof now." Two minutes later they were on the roof. "Okay we will now introduce ourselves. I'll go first, my name is Kakashi, my likes Icha Icha, my dislikes, Tora and al of you, and I won't tell you my dreams." "My name is Uzumzki-Namekaze Naruto, I like ramen, pranks, and training. My dislikes, civilians and Danzo, my dream, to bring peace to the world and live out the rest of my life in peace. And I have a jutsu that I want to show you **Forbidden** **Summoning: Bloodline Resurrection." **

"_Hello my student. How have you been doing what with the self pity and the ignoring my SON?"_ "Oh shit" So Minato beat up Kakashi and the rest of the squad introduced themselves and kakashi realized that to do the bell test would be suicide so he passed the automatically.

"Ok we will meet at 7 tomorrow and I will not be late. To quote the Nara Troublesome"

Ino spoke up "So Naruto how did you find Tora?" "Well that is one of my summons and there are many more where that came from. They even have a demon for the holy of holies, Ramen."

"Can we see some of them?" Hinata asked.

"You can see them when we do our D-ranks, not before." Naruto said. And with that their lives as ninja began.

**That is my story I hope you liked this chapter. I will be doing the wave mission and the like leading up to the exams were the Hokage may or may not die. You will vote on that. Thanks for the support and please review.**


	6. Do the Wave

Path of the fox sage 6

**Well her is the 6****th**** chapter of path of the Fox sage. Here I will start the wave arc and have him come into contact with the Kuybi. I still have the vote up for his 3****rd**** wife and a new one for if he should get the fox contract on the side of his other contract. He will use his dojutsu and his jutsu will be: Tsukiomi, Amataesru, Six paths of pain, all elemental manipulation and elemental kekkie genkei. Susano, the mind control one and the one Kakashi has along with Blaze Release, he will also be able to use the gentle fist. And I will reveal a secret about Tora.**

_Ramen-_thinking

**Ramen**-Jutsu/ Summon

_**Ramen**_-Kage talking/thinking

**RAMEN**-Hi talking/thinking

_Ramen_-Minato talking/thinking

**Author Style: Disclaimer no Jutsu: I do not own Naruto**

**Fic Begin**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and Team seven was before the Hokage. "Now we have a number of missions you can do. You will do the Tora mission." "Ok" Naruto said "**Summoning: Tora the Cat"** "There you go, one Tora all ready to go." "How did you do that?" "Tora is an immortal demon and one of my summons. He cannot die so that is why everyone had to catch him as a genin. I also gave him a seal to stop him from running away."

That day Naruto was given a reward from both the Hokage and Fire Dynamo's wife for getting rid of the Capture Tora mission (There was also a big party where everyone got drunk except Naruto because he can't get drunk due to Lord Fluffernutter, AKA Kurama, thank god that is so or, well we don't want to talk about it.) Then next day the team got a C-rank to escort Tazuna to the land of waves. He was happy to know that this group contained the kid who had the party the night before. After they had been walking for an hour Naruto summoned his sensei you all know how and they then killed the Demon Brothers and stole their weapons.

**Evil Author Style: Timeskip no jutsu**

"**ANYONE ELSE FEEL LIKE JUST SKIPING THE ZABUZA ARC?" "**_**Ok let's just kill Zabuza and then timeskip. Zabuza if you would." **_" How the hell did you know that I was there?" Zabuza said. **"WELL WHEN I WAS A BOY THEY HAD A MANGA VERSION OF NARUTO SO I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS UP UNTILL THE TIME NARUTO IS 18. I WILL BE TRYING TO STOP MOST OF THEM AND KILL OROCHIMARU AND USE HIS BODY AS A PAPERWEIGHT." **So they killed Zabuza in 5 seconds and then they killed Haku for no reason other than he was suicidal anyway. Then they went and blew up Gato's hideout and the Wave did the Wave.

Later in Konoha…  
>"So Kakashi is your squad ready for the exams?" "Yes lord Hokage." "Asuma what about you?" "Yes dad their ready." "Anko?" "Yes they are ready." "Lord Hokage these Genin are not ready for the exams…" "Iruka SHUT UP! They are no longer your students and you have no say. If I hear that you have done ANYTHING then I will beat you and make you look at pics of Orochimaru in the hot springs." That shut him up very fast.<p>

The next day

"Ok team you are going to take the chunin exams and I want no complaining." So Ino Hinata and Naruto went and came up with a plan. "Ok so we will skip the written test in the story because it is boring and then we will kill all the other teams then in the prelims we will beat up all our opponents using techniques that we never get to reveal." "Shall I remove the tree trunk from Neji's ass Naruto-kun?" Suddenly throughout all three minds a sound of thumping was heard. "**WE FORGOT TO REMOVE THE STICK FROM NEJI'S ASS." **Thump, thump, thump. "Hinata you beat up Neji in the prelims, I will beat Sakura and Naruto you will beat Kiba. If any of us fail may we be tortured by Anko."

So the next day the Chunin exams began.

**Ok so that is chapter six and next is the second test. I will get rid of the written test as it is boring and I want to get to the prelims so I can show you my plan for Neji. Now please review or I will make Naruto burn everything down with Blaze release.**


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry to say that I have read the stories that I wrote over again and I have decided that I will discontinue them as I hate them. I think that I will rewrite them so that they are better. It will take a long time as I am at school and am swamped with work for an AP course. Also the laptop I use belongs to them and it blocks me from posting stories. I will try to get my own computer but until then please be patient.- Madararennigan


	8. Most Importent Announcement EVER

New Story Announcement

I am happy to announce that I have finally uploaded the new chapter of my new story. Sorry it took so long, I have problems uploading on this computer. So go to my profile and check out my newest story. Naruto Path of the Fox Sage Remix. I will work on the Fifth Hokage But once again it will take awhile on this computer.


End file.
